The Angel & The Valkyrie
by angel-via
Summary: What would you do if your best friend was actually a rare card in disguise? Find out how a young teenager named, Angel Via struggles to keep her secret from the ever meddling Yami Bakura! Under Construction & Censored Bad Words...P


The Angel and the Valkyrie

"Angelic Valkyrie! Attack!!" It was the middle of the 15th consecutive duel between Amesis (My version is one's'...I don't know about my other classmates), Malik, Yugi (Yami), and Seto! This was going on in Kaiba Land, late at night. Ishizu, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Ryou Bakura and Makuba were watching intently from the sidelines. As usual it was three on one, that one person was always the girl named Amesis.

"NOOOO!!!" The three male duelists yelled as the beautiful, but deadly Valkyrie destroyed Legendary, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Ultimate Blue Eyes, White Dragon with one shot of her arrow! Ellisune and Izume were in the duel ring's control room, acting as spectators. "Amesis wins again! Along with the help of her trusty card, Angelic Valkyrie! Why the long name? Who cares?!" announced Izume through the microphone as Ellisune tallied the score. "Amesis 15! Boys? 0!!!"

The three foes lost their temper:

Seto: "YOU IMBECILES!!! I SHOULD'VE TEAMED UP WITH BAKURA INSTEAD OF YOU TWO IDIOTS!!!"

Malik: "IT'S NOT MY FAULT THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA WAS AT THE BOTTOM OF MY DECK, AHOLE!!! IT'S YUGI'S FAULT!! HE PASSED ON HIS TURN!!"

Yami Yugi: "MY FAULT!?! THE FUSION CARD WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF MY FIN' DECK!!! WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO?! USE THE KURIBOH?!?!"

WHAM! Yami Yugi and Malik got knocked out cold. "Makuba is present here! Watch your language or else your fkin' heads would be used as my punching bags!" Seto gritted through his teeth, his fist clamped tightly onto his briefcase.

"Stop fighting, you three!" Tea interrupted. "You guys did your best! It wasn't your fault! It's just that Angelic Valkyrie card!" she pointed out as Amesis and Angelic Valkyrie started doing a victory dance on the duel ring. "Tea's right," Yami Yugi replied, after regaining consciousness. "We ALL lost because of that card!"

Ishizu was utterly furious, "AMESIS, YOU CHEATER!!! YOU ALWAYS USE THAT CARD!!!" The two victors stopped their celebration.

"Yugi always tells me to believe in the cards! My Valkyrie just happens to come to my aid whenever I need help!" the humble winner replied, leaving a blush on Yami Yugi's cheeks. Malik was burning with jealousy but controlled his temper for he was so shocked when he heard his sister's scream, he too liked Amesis, why didn't Ishizu?

"SHUT THE HELL UP!! After all this time...you never used your Millennium Bracelet even once! For toying with my brother, danger will be upon you!"

"Come on...now what in the world -"

"DIE YOU BTCH!!!" Ishizu threatened as she wrestled Amesis to the floor holding a dangerous dagger in her mouth. Upon seeing them sprawl, Angelic Valkyrie turned her bow into a club and struck Ishizu's side with so much force that the killer landed on the topmost queue of the stadium! Izume and Ellisune rushed over to comfort their almost injured friend. "Amesis! Are you okay?" Ellisune asked. "Oh well, At least it's not my fault this time!" Izume reassured. "_Baaka..._" the sarcastic Ellisune thought.

"Look! Angelic Valkyrie is standing outside the duel ring!" Tea screamed. All eyes landed on the Valkyrie, who all of a sudden vanished without a trace. Yami Yugi held a frightened Amesis in his arms, "Don't worry...everything would be all right!"

After all the commotion, Bakura quietly slipped out of the stadium and wandered around Kaiba tower. His Yami form took over, "Hmmm...getting the Millennium ring would be tougher than I thought! That Valkyrie would just interfere with my plans! I have to figure out a way to stop her...but how?" He found himself stargazing, leaning on the look-out point of the tower. The wind breezed through his white hair.

_Cling! Cling!_ The Millennium Ring on his chest started to glow. "Who's there?!" he shouted, only to be answered by his own echo. "That's strange." he thought. "All the arrows of my Millennium Ring are pointing toward that broom closet." Startled and curious, quickly but cautiously, approached the storage room and yanked the door open!

"Ouch!" A young teenaged girl, with jet-black hair and rimless glasses covering her amethyst lavender eyes, stumbled out.

"Angel Via?" the Yami form changed to his other self. "What were you doing in there? Why is my Ring glaring at you?" The strange aura caused by the ring began to fill the entire room! Afraid to catch anyone's attention, the girl "poked" the eye of the Ring and, along with Bakura, vanished without a trace.

Chapter 2: Chaotic Oblivion

"AAAH!!!" Angel Via and Bakura were sucked through a portal to another dimension. After several minutes, they landed on a soft pile of leaves.

Bakura: "Ptooey! Bleargh! Yuck!"

Angel Via: "Ewww! Bakura that's gross!"

They both fond themselves in the middle of a green valley that stretched for miles and miles, each wore a perplexed stare. It was a natural paradise, indeed.

Back at the stadium, things didn't look good. "Sister! Sister!" Malik awoke an unconscious Ishizu. "Sister! Are you okay? SISTER!"

"Ouch! My head...what happened, dear brother? Where are we?"

Malik's eyes were filled with tears of joy. "Thank goodness, you're all right!"

Meanwhile, in who-knows-where, "Angel Via, where are we?" Bakura asked as he was trailing behind the teen on a cobblestone path. "I don't know, but this place seems very familiar to me."

Ryou was getting nervous being alone in this strange world with Angel Via. He started to ponder on what ifs, maybes, and what nots and on whether to dos or not to dos.

"Would she like me if I was the only one here? Will we get stuck here forever? I hope so...I wouldn't mind sleeping with her!" were some of his ill fantasies. Yami Bakura appears, "No way! I won't f her even if she was the last b on the planet!" the dark one remarked. Angel Via, seemed to know where they were heading, "This way, Bakura!" she replied as she frolicked on the path of cobblestones.

"Maybe I should be less harsh on her..." the Yami form reconsidered, "she seems to know where we are! Hmm...for a four-eyed geek, she isn't as weird as I thought she would be! Is this why everybody likes her? Or is it just me? If we get stuck here forever..." he daydreamed, "would she really want to f with me? Her figure is exactly my type...I guess the way she looks with her glasses on is the one that really freaks the hell out of me...damn those things are huge! They totally make her look like a geek!"


End file.
